


[Podfic] Life in the Fast Lane

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Brotherly Bonding, Car Chases, Fluff and Crack, Gangsters, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “So, let me get this straight,” Dick said, frowning, “You stole a car, kidnapped Tim, got in a high-speed chase, stole another car, fought a bunch of cartel members, and blew up a chop shop...all to get a minivan back?”“First of all, Timothy was a willing participant,” Jason said, crossing his arms, “And when you put it like that, it sounds bad.”“Jason, it sounds bad no matter how I put it!”





	[Podfic] Life in the Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in the Fast Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820669) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/LiveInTheFastLane/Life%20in%20the%20Fast%20Lane.mp3)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:49:07  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/LiveInTheFastLane/Live%20in%20the%20Fast%20Lane.m4b) | 35 MB | 0:49:07


End file.
